dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fruits of DxD
Fruits of DxD Chapter 1:Happy New Year T'was the night before New Year, the streets of Kuoh Town was filled to the brim with festivity as joyous laughter rang across the night.Men and women in the streets enjoyed themselves during such occasions. Hawkers, using the festival to their advantage, tried to sell their wares by giving out discounts and special offers.While the children weave through the crowds, as they are caught up in their game. All in all, it was a very beautiful sight. Except for one boy, who only walks with a somber expression which is quite unfitting for such a wonderful occasion. The boy's clothing was a simple pale blue kimono with a men-obi of the matching color.His hair color was a shade of brown with matching eye color The boy sigh as he looked down with grief as he thought of his best (and only) friend, Irina Shidou. "Why you have to leave?" ''the young boy thought sadly. Prior to his arrival, the young boy had never managed to gain any friend due to him being an introvert. He was so shy to the point that he was unable to form coherent words when he is in front of many people. But only with the arrival of Irina, the young brunette finally broke out of his shell. Sadly, all good things must come to an end. Irina's father sole reason coming to Japan was for business purposes. Once the business was finished, his parents had told him that they will have to leave. And so, we have a heavy heart, Irina and Issei Hyoudou bid goodbye to each other. Right now, Issei Hyoudou could only sit on a bench in the park as he watched other people laugh and enjoyed themselves. Watching other people enjoying with themselves make his heart ache with pain as he know he could have enjoyed himself with his friends. ''"I wish you were-" The boy was knocked out of his musings as he caught whiff of the most delicious scent. The smell reminded him of his favour his mother's cooking;specifically Katsudon. Only the scent is several hundred times stronger and thicker. Getting up from the bench, he followed the scent and soon found a stall. The stall look like it has seen better days. Said stall look like it had been wrecked by a passing hurricane and was standing on it's last leg(metaphorically). But the boy overlooked those as the strong, delicious smell have become a thousand time stronger. "Hello there." A voice called out from behind. Turning around, the young boy saw a rather frail-looking old man. The old man looked like an old version of Quasimodo; with his hunchback and somewhat disfigured face, he looked like he had been beaten and was stung by wasp and hornets.For clothing, he had on a torn shirt with a pair of pants. Even worse, his smile seems to enhance that hideousness. But he seems to radiate an aura of gentleness that puts Issei at ease. "He-hello." young Issei replied meekly. The old man frown a little at the sight."Tell me, how did you found my stall?" The boy, tried to gave an answer only to be stopped by the old man. "It was a rhetorical question." He said with a chuckle. "You came because of the smell . Didn't you." He stated. "Yes." young Issei replied. At his answer, the old man's smile grew. "Tell me, how does it smell?" He asked."Does it smell awful?" The boy shook his head. "Not at all, mister. It smells like my mom's cooking except it is way stronger." To emphasize his point, the boy used his two hands and make a large gap in between; as if to show his point. To which the disfigured old man laugh.Not at the boy, but his childish way of describing the Fruit's smell. "Then child, do you wish to eat it?" The boy quizzically tilts his head to the side. "Mommy told me not to take stuff from stranger." The child states. The man old man smiled. "Then how about we introduce ourselves." With a flourish, the man pulled a fruit from seemingly nowhere. The fruit look like a pear. If the pear is blue in color and has wave patterns all around it. "Is this the fruit you have been looking for?" The man ask with a grin. The boy took a small whiff and nod his head. "Good, do you want it? The boy nod his head yet again. With a smile, he put the Icy Pear in his hand. On instinct the boy swallowed the Fruit whole;stem,core and other whatnot. "May your future endeavor be one of success, Chosen One." The man the disappear in the form of bright light. Leaving behind a young boy who scream in pain as he turn into ice. Category:Fanon Stories Category:Work in progress Category:Jusasisafool Category:Fanon Story